


Достойная дочь

by AhnYeongAh



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fantasy, Gen, Metamorphosis, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Past Tense, Pre-Canon, Routine, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhnYeongAh/pseuds/AhnYeongAh
Summary: Одно благородное семейство едет к морю. К чему это приведёт?





	Достойная дочь

— Эннора, ты готова? — строго спросил отец, появляясь на пороге комнаты.  
— Да, папенька, — смиренно ответствовала я и двинулась на выход, лишь на секунду замешкавшись, чтобы напоследок окинуть взглядом свою спальню. Мы собирались провести на побережье всего пару месяцев, однако порадоваться этому мне не давало некое предчувствие. Очень нехорошее предчувствие, заставляющее зябко ёжиться даже под шалью летом.  
Наше обширное семейство выехало в трёх каретах. Я, будучи самой старшей и достойной из детей, ехала вместе с маменькой, папенькой и его верным секретарем, давно уже ставшим практически членом семьи, в самой роскошной. Следом за нами, в экипаже поскромнее, ехали мои младшие братья и сестра под присмотром своих гувернанток. Прислуга, необходимая для подобного выезда, довольствовалась самой скромной повозкой, однако выехала значительно раньше нас, чтобы успеть приготовить съёмные комнаты к прибытию господ.  
Смотреть в окно, сохраняя приличествующую благовоспитанной леди позу, было тяжело, поэтому я довольно быстро погрузилась в раздумья. В другое время папенька бы выговорил мне за столь сильное отвлечение от происходящего, но я знала: в путешествии среди близких подобное поведение было допустимо. Главное, случайно не забыться при попутчиках.

В маленький прибрежный город мы прибыли чуть позже полудня. Нам отвели половину небольшого старинного особняка на склоне, с отдельным выходом в пышный сад. Мне досталась своя спаленка с маленьким балконом и хорошим видом: можно было полюбоваться и отдалённым морем, и шумными улочками, и горными лесами. Родители разместились в самой большой спальне по левую стену от двери, а младшие — в средней комнате через коридор. Остальную часть второго этажа занимали просторная ванная и скромный кабинет. Внизу располагались гостиная, столовая и помещения прислуги.  
Воздух пах чем-то совершенно незнакомым; вероятно, это был запах моря. Мне не терпелось поскорее увидеть его вблизи: я так много читала о его красоте, бескрайности водных пространств, и теперь хотела сравнить эти описания с собственными ощущениями. Что-то подсказывало, что я не останусь разочарованной.  
— Элиза, дорогая, спускайся к обеду, — от процесса созерцания меня отвлёк мягкий голос матери. Она единственная звала меня первым именем, пусть и в его сокращённом, детском варианте. Папенька же его почему-то не любил, а вслед за ним и все остальные звали меня исключительно Эннорой.  
После неспешной трапезы гувернантка увела спать самого младшего из моих братьев, а мы: мама, пара гувернанток, остальные дети и выделенный отцом сопровождающий — отправились исследовать пляж. Папенька не смог к нам присоединиться, оставшись работать в особняке.  
На арендованной лёгкой повозке неспешно спустились почти к самому берегу. Сначала мы чинно прошлись по набережной; было забавно наблюдать, как сестрица постоянно косится на меня, копируя осанку и манеры, а братья изо всех сил стараются выглядеть солидно и взросло, как папенька. Но стоило нам только ступить на светлый песок, как напускная серьёзность и сдержанность тотчас развеялись, и младшенькие радостно принялись носиться по округе, не слушая окликов ни маменьки, ни нянек. Всё-таки в бытности ребёнком есть своя прелесть.  
Море оказалось неожиданно серым. У самого берега вода ещё чуть отливала голубым, но чем дальше, тем более бесцветной она становилось, вдали и вовсе сливаясь с затянувшими горизонт облаками. Ветер был совершенно необыкновенным, свежим и солёным, им хотелось дышать и дышать. Ещё хотелось снять туфли, чулки и пройтись по кромке прибоя, но благовоспитанным молодым леди не полагалось так себя вести, потому не стоило даже и просить разрешения. Маменька, может, и дозволила бы, но тогда папеньке неизбежно донесут, и, по возвращении, меня будет ждать строгий выговор и очередной разговор о том, что достойно и недостойно дочери семьи Лувелье. О том же, чтобы окунуться в воду полностью или поплавать, не приходилось и мечтать.

Стемнело внезапно. Я читала, что небо у моря вечереет быстрее, но не ожидала, что это происходит настолько резко. С заходом солнца в саду распустились незнакомые мне ночные цветы, наполнив всю округу своим благоуханием. Заснуть получилось на редкость легко, но вот сны... Там была тёмная, тяжёлая, глубокая синева, прошитая тусклыми лучами, сквозь которые на самом дне едва заметно было некое сияние.  
Утром картины этого сна то и дело появлялись перед глазами, заметно замедлив привычные сборы. И за эту задержку, и за рассеянность во время еды я после завтрака получила выговор от папеньки, после чего смиренно постаралась разогнать все лишние мысли.  
Дни проходили размеренно и одинаково: завтрак, рукоделие или чтение в саду под игры малышей, обед, поездки на пляж или осмотр достопримечательностей, ужин, свободное время, сон. Визит к местным аристократам с отцом и маменькой в конце недели. И неизменная глубь моря по ночам.  
Всё это время я видела папеньку только во время семейных трапез и этих еженедельных выездов в свет. Пока наше семейство отдыхало и дышало целебным морским воздухом, глава семьи Лувелье проводил время либо в рабочем кабинете над бумагами, либо в рабочих разъездах по округе. Из-за этого в один из дней он даже пропустил ужин, вернувшись лишь глубокой ночью.  
Каждодневная рутина всё больше утомляла меня, поэтому однажды утром я сделала то, на что никогда бы не решилась дома: услышав, что папенька опять собирается за город, я попросилась его сопровождать. Возможно, дело было в выражении моего лица или во взгляде, что он просто согласился, велев быть готовой через четверть часа после обеда.

Если коллеги отца и удивились неожиданному присутствию юной леди, то ничем это не выдали. Мне было велено не отходить далеко и не отвлекать никого попусту, но в целом я была предоставлена сама себе. Исследовательский штаб расположился в маленькой бухте, огороженной от берега невысокими, но труднопроходимыми скалами. Каждый раз, когда я видела море, оно было разным. Сегодня — пронзительно-голубое, с лёгким зеленоватым отливом, и спокойное, почти без волн. У самой воды был огороженный участок, у скал сгрудились палатки, а на всех подходах к бухте стояла охрана. Выглядело всё это на редкость интересно и интригующе.  
Какое-то время я исследовала лагерь, стараясь никому не мешать, и не подходила ни к отцу, ни к огороженному участку, пытаясь по одним обрывкам разговоров понять, что именно здесь изучают. Наблюдала за мелкими крабами в стороне от людей, за полётом чаек над морем. За мной же никто специально не следил, только иногда поглядывали в мою сторонуа вода так манила, что я решилась на ещё один дерзкий поступок: отошла чуть подальше, якобы увлёкшись созерцанием, и незаметно нырнула за небольшой, мне по пояс, камень. Он очень уж удачно выдавался чуть в море и мог скрыть неподобающе приподнятые юбки и неприлично оголённые ноги.  
Вода оказалась восхитительно тёплой. Я осторожно прошлась по самому мелководью, стараясь случайно не замочить подол и желая полнее насладиться ощущением ласкающих кожу волн и мягкостью тёплого песка. О, если бы я могла, то каждое лето непременно прохаживалась бы так, по кромке моря, не менее получаса!  
Низкий гул раздался так внезапно, что я вздрогнула и чуть не выпустила ткань из рук, но это уже было неважно: песок скользнул под ногой, а удержать равновесие мне не удалось. "Папенька меня убьёт!" — успело пронестись в голове прежде, чем я с головой упала в воду. Время будто остановилось, и, хотя здесь было не так и глубоко — если я встану, вода едва достанет до груди, — но казалось, что поверхность страшно далеко. Изнутри море казалось уже не голубым, а прозрачно-синим, и, глядя на развевающиеся в волнах юбки и косы, на свои раскинутые в попытке спастись от падения тонкие руки, я вспоминала все свои сны о тёмных глубинах и толще воды.  
Всё прекратилось так же внезапно: кто-то схватил меня за предплечье и резко выдернул из воды. Воздух тяжело навалился, от первого же вдоха — как же давно я не дышала! — я зашлась кашлем, сквозь мокрые ресницы ничего не было видно, кроме яркого света поверхности. Но выйти на берег я всё-таки не смогла: что-то оплело мои ноги и повлекло назад, в морскую пучину. Последним, что я запомнила, были полные ужаса глаза отца и пришедшая на их смену бесконечная синева.

Пробуждение больше походило на кошмар. Никак не удавалось принять более-менее удобную позу, словно тело было не моё, руки постоянно мешались, спина ныла, а в голове словно стоял туман, из которого никак не получалось вынырнуть. Как потом оказалось, не стоило и пытаться.  
Я плохо помню первые дни.  
Какие-то обрывки фраз: "Мы успели всё скопировать!" — "Поразительно, оно живое!" — "Как куб стал..." — "Что это всё-таки такое?" — "И это — человек?"  
Сквозь дурман проносились лица: десятки, сотни, мужские, женские, детские. Я не знала никого из этих людей, но чувствовала, что непременно увижу каждого из них наяву.  
А потом было резкое, ужасающее прояснение сознания. Вся трагедия произошедших изменений. Были попытки примириться с реальностью и жить дальше. Разговоры, допросы, исследования.  
И был Чёрный орден.  
Не было только Элизабет Энноры Лувелье, достойной дочери, будущей святой и пропуска для своей семьи к Папскому престолу.  
Вместо неё остались только первый экзорцист и тёмные, синие морские глубины, приходящие по ночам.


End file.
